


Drunk Bets lead to Soft Bites

by CiaraDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Tenten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraDawn/pseuds/CiaraDawn
Summary: Working Title and SummaryTenten and Hinata wake up to find they have made a life altering choice while black out drunk.Cute fluff. Admission of feelings. Non-Invisible bisexual. (I suck at summaries and titles, read for attempted cuteness)





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when TenTen is 19 and Hinata is 18. With the ages and outfits they have in The Last Movie.

Tenten's apartment was peaceful, the window next to the bed was open which let in a cool mid-morning breeze. The sun had risen high enough to start shining down onto Tenten's face. It was beginning to stir her awake. A hangover would be waiting for her, Not to mention the few other things that were out of the ordinary for her room. The first item of note, was a note. It sat on her bed side table next to a bottle of water. On the outside of the folded note was the Hokage's official seal. Second were two bottles of sake on the floor next to the bed, one over turned. The third out of place thing was her best friend, Hinata Huyga.

The two girls were curled up under a blanket. Tenten spooning Hinata, an arm wrapped around her and being held in place by Hinata's hands. Legs were tangled and a face was nuzzled into long black strands of hair. Two brown eyes slowly opened and a groan escaped their owner. 

"Fuck..." Tenten went to stretch out and realized she wasn't the only body in the bed. She froze then slowly leaned over to see her best friend. Thoughts rushed through her pounding head. Why was she here? What happened last night? Their clothes were still on so it wasn't another of her drunken one night stands. Maybe they got so drunk Hinata didn't want to walk home so she went home with her? She scanned the room quickly but the sun glared into her eyes. She winced, closed her eyes, and put her head back down on the pillow. The sudden head movement earned a groan. This movement and noise woke her bed partner.

Hinata's eyes opened and she instantly saw she wasn't at home in her room. Then felt the body touching her's. Her hand holding another one, their fingers interlaced. Her head was aching and the full vision of her hyuuga eyes was painful. She knew the room belonged to Tenten. If she hadn't been there many times before, she could of guessed it from the amount of pointy weapons and shelves of scrolls. The head the body was attached to, was just in her blind spot. She could feel the nose moving on the back of her neck. Warm breath flowing out into her hair. Hinata hesitantly asked. "..Tenten?"

"Morning?" She answered in a horse voice. Tenten pushed herself up onto her elbow while Hinata rolled onto her back. Their hands still remained held together until their eyes met. Both blushed and let go of each other's hand, both not noticing something significant. "So how far do you remember?" She asked while scratching the back of her head.

"You talked me into a drinking contest." The words had a little heat in them. Guilt washed over Tenten's face. "I remember like half way through the third bottle I think.. You?"

Tenten searched her memory. Last thing she remembered was finishing the third bottle and yelling for another one. The protests of their friends saying they had drank enough already. Grinning her ears off as she sat across from a very determined and blushing drunk Hinata. "I black out somewhere after the third one. I'm guessing we drank more." Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It was then Hinata noticed something, a small thing but as life changing as some things could ever hope to be. It shined in the sunlight as Tenten's hand moved. There was a ring on Tenten's finger. Her third finger on the left hand. She knew Tenten to never wear jewelry, she found it unpractical. At most she had hair pins that doubled as throwing needles. Also, this was a ring Hinata recognized very well. Hinata felt her own hand and found a ring in the same place. Hinata's imagination went wild. What had happened last night?


	2. Wising Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten and Hinata start to catch on to last night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with the canon. Mostly just bending truths. Not enough to put this in an AU in my opinion. Will be further explained in post notes to avoid spoilers.

Tenten finished getting the sleep out of her eyes and looked back at Hinata. She found a look of shock and blush quickly filling her friend's cheeks. "What? Did you remember something?" 

"L-look at your hand." Blurted out of Hinata. She was rubbing her thumb on the ring on her own hand which was back under the blanket.

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed and she looked to her hand. She noticed the ring, the confusion just grew. She plopped over onto her back from being propped up on her elbow. She turned her hand in front of her face, looking the ring over. "Where did I get this?" She certainly didn't have it on before they started drinking last night. It was quite nice as well. It was silver with an ornate pattern on opposite sides of a pearl set in the middle. "Maybe you gave it to me for winning the drinking contest?" Tenten looked over to the woman who was still blushing.

Hinata raised her hand from under the cover timidly, her arm was a little unsteady. Her thoughts had a guess at what had happened last night. On her finger was a rose gold band with a vine pattern and a rose with a ruby set in the middle. Tenten knew the ring immediately. It was the only ring she ever had owned. "You have my mother's wedding ring.." Hinata slowly got out, but with a confidence in her voice.

It clicked in Tenten's mind. She was starting down the thought path Hinata was already on. "... And that's the ring I was saving for when I got married." A blush was now creeping up Tenten's face as well. She shyly met eyes with Hinata. The blush had mostly gone from her face, instead she was serious. She was putting the puzzle together faster than Tenten. "I-I can't win your mother's wedding ring from a drinking contest." There was a secret hope in her voice her reason for having it was as innocent as that.

"One of us proposed to the other last night." Hinata came out and said it plainly. "You don't know how much that ring means to me Tenten. I.. I wouldn't have lost it in some silly drinking game. And..." She struggled to get the last bit out. "And someone accepted the proposal."

Tenten was fully coming to terms with it now. It made sense. They had each others rings. Going to sleep in the same bed had happened before but they had never cuddled. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. A scroll had been tacked up onto it. It read, The world is BULLSHIT! It was written in the sloppy angry handwriting of a child. Tenten had wrote it when she aged out of the orphanage. 11 long years ago when she decided to quit trying to be a civilian and enrolled at the ninja academy. "I wonder who said what." Her voice was almost nonchalant.

"Are you taking this seriously?" Hinata questioned while sitting up, turning to face the headboard and Tenten. "Even if I was black out drunk I know I wouldn't have asked or said yes without being completely honest and sure that I wanted that. You have my mother's ring for fuck's sake! I would have had to go home to get that Tenten. Tell me. Please. Is this a joke to you?"

Tenten sat up, surprised at the hostility. "Yes, I'm taking this seriously and no this isn't a joke to me. I understand the implications Hinata.. I just don't know why or how something like this would have happened." Tenten looked to her friend in confusion.

"Because I like you god damn it!" It was almost a yell that burst from Hinata. Her head shot down to looking at her lap. The blush had returned and her bangs now obscured her eyes. For months she had wanted to say to those words. She never imagined it as an angry yell. She wished she had not been so forceful. She hoped it didn't sound like a regret to Tenten. A silence fell over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to have Tenten as a orphan. Her parents are never mentioned in the canon but I don't think she doesn't have them. Just won't have them in this story. Will this play into Naruto knowing her from being in the orphanage at the same time? I don't know yet, give me suggestions?  
> Thanks for reading - Rowan


	3. Fessing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said, Things are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.

"...Jerk." Tenten got up and off the bed. Hinata's eyes coyly followed her, she wasn't being that mean. Tenten walked over to dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a card. It was red and white with hearts on it. It was a valentine's day card. The day it's self was less than two weeks away. Tenten held out the card to her with it open. "I know it's cheesy... but I was gonna give this to you.." Hinata met eyes with her then took the card. It read in Tenten's very technical handwriting, 'Dear Hinata. I think you are really great, So let me take you on a date! With warm feelings that make me feel weird and butterflies in my belly. Tenten.' A smile crept onto Hinata's face. Her eyes went over the words again, making sure they were real. "I had this whole plan to tell you I have a crush on you. I have a table reserved at your favorite sushi place. I have a cute dress picked out.." Hinata was staring at the card, not noticing Tenten lean over and touch their foreheads together. She was hearing ever word though, they were etching themselves into her brain. "Because I like you. God damn it."

Hinata looked up, their eyes locking. Noses inches from one another. There was a peace she left. As if she was weightless. Months of feelings; Self hate for falling for a girl. The desire for a courage she never thought she would have. Doubt of what the future held. It was gone, and only if for this one moment, but it was gone. She felt free to do what she wanted, say what she wanted, be who she wanted. So it slipped out. A low hushed whisper that was almost a growl. "Kiss me."

Tenten slyly grinned, put a hand on the back of Hinata's neck and closed the distance between their two mouths. It was a chaste kiss that slowly turned less innocent. One of Hinata's hands found Tenten's hip. This was Hinata's first kiss, she wasn't sure of what she was doing. She took a chance though and lightly bit Tenten's lower lip. It was something she had over heard Ino saying, she liked when Shikamaru would bite her lip. This brought a giggle out of Tenten and she broke the kiss off. "We can kiss more later. Let me get rid of this morning breath." 

There was a sweet smile adorning Hinata's face. When Tenten pulled away Hinata raised a hand and touched her lips lightly. "There's water right here." Hinata pointed out the bottle of water on the night stand. She had just kissed the girl she had fallen for. The girl she had fallen for is falling for her. Her mind was numb to the outside world. She was happy. She was engaged.

"Good." Tenten grabbed the water bottle but also noticed the folded note next to it. Firstly noticing Kakashi's Hokage seal on the outside. So whatever it was it was official and she had never seen it before. "What is this?" She took a drink of water and handed the bottle to Hinata before picking up the note. Hinata took the water bottle, drank a small sip, then let it rest on her knee. Tenten joined her on the bed, sitting closer to Hinata than she normally would. It was close enough for Hinata to lean her head over and onto Tenten's shoulder, she was rereading the Valentine's card. Tenten nuzzled her head against her now fiancee's while looking over the sealed note. Little did they know what words awaited them inside and how it would effect their new found joy.


	4. Gearing up

Some might say Hinata and tenten were idyllic at that moment. Two girls who had known each other for going on 10 years soon, were alone together in the world. Hinata, with her head on Tenten's shoulder, was memorizing the card in her hand. It was hand made, the hearts painted on by a large calligraphy brush. It was a prime example of Tenten's skill with a brush and ink. For every heart only two symmetrical swipes formed the hearts. The words were written with expertise, letters could be placed on top of each other and there wouldn't be a difference. Hinata, with her noble Hyuuga upbringing was taught calligraphy as well, though it was forced upon her. Once her handwriting was deemed sufficient by her father she stopped practicing.

Tenten on the other hand had taken to it with a fervor when she entered the academy. She enjoyed the simple art of shaping letters and symbols. It was target practice but on a scroll with a brush instead of a on dummy with a knife. She lost count of how many times her class mates had tried to mock her with the song, "Ten out of Ten from Tenten Again!" Oh well, she still won, they couldn't hurt her with a win.

"Guess Kakashi gave me a mission or something last night? Gosh, he hasn't seen me drunk in awhile." TenTen thought out-load before unfolding the note. Thinking it was a mission Hinata continued to train her vision on the card in her hands. Last year she had gotten one from Naruto. It was nothing like this. His was store bought, filled with a generic saying, and just signed by him at the bottom. This one was much more precious. The note was unfolded by Tenten's hands. It's more accurate to call this a document.

It read.

Marriage License  
I, Hokage Kakashi Hakate, here by certify that on  
the Third day of February year Seventy K  
that Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen  
were by Me united in marriage in accordance with  
the Authority held by the Hokage of Konohagakure  
witnessed by Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara  
No. 91115

Tenten froze. Staring at the paper. Reading it quickly. Not engaged. No. They were full on married. Proposing was a feasible solution to the mystery of last night. Not marriage. This certificate was real. It had everyone's signatures. She easily knew that was really her's, she knowingly signed this. So did Hinata! How could she not remember getting fucking married. Ino and Shika were out drinking with them last night. They had to have answers. And Kakashi, he married them while they were black out drunk, What the hell?! Hinata's father was probably going to flip his lid even more now! Hinata is practically the village princess!

"Get some special miss-sion.." Hinata's vision moved over to what Tenten had in her hands and couldn't finish her question when she scanned the paper. Hinata's eyes stayed trained on the certificate, she sat down the card and water bottle. After Tenten finished reading she then meekly held it to Hinata while staring at the floor, no through the floor, through life as she knew it. Hinata mouthed the words as she read them. She left her arms fall to rest on her thighs just like Tenten had. They stared into the void together.

A proposal they could have called off. No one had to know. They have just simply dated and reached that state naturally. This was a new kind of beast of a problem. There would a copy already in the village archives. Divorce wasn't a fast process here. Reasons had to be give and there were mandatory waiting periods. Hinata was the heiress to the largest, most powerful, most influential family in the village. Tenten was a war orphan and a female, they couldn't produce future heirs for the Hyuuga Clan.

Tenten was the one to break the silence. There was pain in her voice. To her, this piece of paper had torn down the quickly built plans she had envisioned. "We have a month.."

What did she mean, a month? Left to live before Hinata's family elders went on a witch hunt? To hide it from everyone? To flee the country and live on an island? "A month?" It was hesitant.

Tenten looked to her best friend's face. The woman who was accordingly her wife. There was so much fear inside of her about losing this precious person who seemed to now be miraculously tied to her life. Hinata's pearl eyes mirrored the fear. The Hyuuga's weren't know for being the most progressive of families. "Konaha law states a divorce will not be recognized until one month after the marriage date if there's no evidence of abuse." Tenten was holding back tears as she recited the fact. "So... If your family forces us apart we have a month." The tears were coming down now. Hinata let the certificate fall to the floor and took Tenten's face in her hands, pushing away tears. "We have a month. I promise to make the most-"

Hinata kissed her. It was a kiss of compassion, determination, but fear as well. "Stop thinking that. Right now." Hinata pulled back, rested their foreheads together and staring straight into Tenten's eyes. Both were holding back tears. "If my family tries anything like that... Then.. Fuck them! If two girls falling in love.. and getting married is such an unacceptable thing to them... Then I refuse to accept them as family."

"Hinata I-I can't let you do that."

"Try to stop me. I dare you." There was that rare look of steel in Hinata's soft eyes. "I never wanted to be some guarded heiress. I never wanted the responsibility from birth to carry on my bloodline.. I want to be free. You make me feel free." There was a short silence, Hinata wanted those words to have impact. "I... I realized something earlier, when I was reading your card. I'm done. I'm done biting my tongue. I'm done caring how other's perceive me. I am done Tenten... I want you in my life. I'll tell everyone, anyone. I love you.. You're my wife. I'm your wife.. No one will take that from us, I won't let them." 

Tenten snaked her arms around Hinata. This is was the first time in her living memory someone had told her that they truly loved her. Holding her tight, probably too tight. They both were hungover, stressed, emotional, drained. "This is going to be fucking crazy you know?" Tenten muttered into the crook of Hinata's neck. "If you want it, I'll be at your side till I die."

Hinata's lips were close to Tenten's ear. Their messy bedheads of hair mixing together. "Till death due us part, right?"

Tenten smiled weakly with bleary eyes. "Right."


	5. Resting Up

Tenten, with the hold she had on Hinata, leaned her down onto her bed with herself. The two stayed like that for some time. Laying on the bed. Arms around each other. Eyes closed. Minds trying to make sense of the situation. What were they to do?

"Hey, wanna just go back to sleep for a bit?" Tenten asked. She had quickly become even more exhausted from all the revalations of the morning. They were still very hungover as well. "I'm assuming your headache is as bad as mine?" The question didn't need an answer from Hinata, just a low grumble. "I promise we'll figure this out, just later." Tenten began to let go of Hinata but Hinata gave one last squeeze before breaking apart. "We'll go to sleep, wake up, and.. I don't know."

"We'll talk to Kakashi. He'll have the most answers." Hinata sat up, rubbing her head. Next she took ahold of the water bottle and chugged down half of it. Hydration was the only solution to her hangover. She handed the bottle to Tenten who drank the last of it. "I need to use restoom, then we can take a nap." Hinata walked out of the bedroom, rubbing at her temples as she went.

Tenten groaned, stretching her arms out. This was going to be a long day. It was getting a little warm in her room now. She got out of the bed and turned her rotating fan on low. The air felt nice. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were still on, luckily she had managed to get her boots off somehow last night. She looked to the bathroom door. Hinata wouldn't mind if she took some clothes off right? Hell they've been to the hot springs together countless times over the years. Tenten smiled a little bit at the thought of embarrassing Hinata. She undid the belt of her dress, dropped it on the back of a chair. Next she pulled off her dress over her head. It too was placed on the back of the chair. She sat down in the chair and started pulling off her leggings.

The door opened and in walked Hinata. She saw Tenten in just her sports bra and short shorts, stopping in her tracks momentarily. "Thought we were just sleeping?" Hinata passed her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Sleeping togehter." Tenten put as much creep in her voice as she could. She stood up from the chair, arms stretched to Hinata, lips grinning playfully. Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed Tenten back into the chair with her foot. Which was quickly grabbed by Tenten and tickled.

"No!" Hinata instantly squeeled and scrambled back further onto the bed. Out of Tenten's reach she glared daggers at her. Tenten raised her hands in fained innocence. This just earned a pillow thrown into her face. "Do not tickle me." 

Tenten chuckled while getting up. She tossed the pillow back to Hinata and did a small jump onto the bed. She landed on her back, head on a pillow. "I now know your weak spot." Her grin was cheeky.

Hinata sighed deeply, keeping her feet safely tucked away. "Well.. Just wait till I find your's." Hinata got off the bed from the other side and went over to the window. Tenten's apartment was on the 5th floor. It gave an alright view toward the Hokage's Tower. They would need to be there eventually today.

Tenten watched Hinata closely. She was honestly checking her out. The sunshine had silhouetted her nicely. Hinata looked over at Tenten, noticing the stare and that there was something sexual behind it. "I can tell you my weak spot." Tenten said as she got comfortable, pushing her legs under the blanket.

Hinata turned her back to Tenten's peering eyes. She unzipped her shirt, tossed it on top of Tenten's clothes pile. She was still quite shy after all. Also, things felt strange now. Seeing each other naked at the bath house was different. Of course she had looked, it was hard not to with 360 degrees of vision. There wasn't the sexual energy that was present between them now. "Oh? Then I think I have a right to know. As your wife." Hinata smiled over her shoulder to find Tenten downright ogling her.

Tenten's eyes traveled up Hinata's frame to meet her eyes. "Your Ass." Hinata's face instantly flushed and she had to break eye contact. "I've had to run behind you a lot.."

Hinata turned back to facing the wall. She knew Tenten had meant it. It wasn't entirely embarrassing either. She had heard countless comments about her breasts. Jealousy from female friends, hushed whispers from boys behind her back. She had even taken to wearing baggy sweatshirts to hide them most her life. Hearing that from Tenten though, it pushed a little confidence into her heart. She know knew a button she press though. "Oh yeah?" She bent over slowly and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, about to pull them down. Tenten's heart skipped a beat. In one quick motion Hinata sat down on the bed, obscuring Tenten's view and pulled her shorts off. 

Tenten let out a growl frustration and rolled over, looking toward the wall. Hinata giggled a bit while taking off her stockings. "You're a tease." She heard from behind her, muffled by a pillow. Hinata took a deep breath for confidence. She spun around on the bed and crawled up until she was straddling Tenten. Tenten felt the movement but kept her face pressed into the pillow and eyes closed.

"Kinda my job to tease you now." Hinata kissed Tenten's cheek. Tenten just mumbled under her breath but was slowly moving her hands. Hinata was laying soft kisses down Tenten's cheek to her neck. It was then Tenten struck. Her hands quickly went to Hinata's bare ribs and tickled them. It was a short tickle before Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata. Hinata squirmed and giggled against the other girl's neck. "Alright. I earned that one."

The two girls ended up on their sides facing each other, legs tangled, arms making their ways into more comfortable positions. "I'm enjoying this, but we should get back to sleep if that's what we're doing?" Tenten asked and Hinata nodded with a small happy smile. "Alright, well I wanna cuddle but I also wanna lay on my back."

"Oh, Okay, That works." Hinata propped herself up on her elbow, putting some space between them. "Just get comfortable, There's something I've always wanted to do." Tenten gave her a inquisitive look but rolled onto her back. She pushed her arm up under the pillows. "I've always wanted to sleep with my head on someone's chest." 

"Oh.." Hinata leaned over, putting her head down. Her ear was above Tenten's heart. She had wanted to do this for years, snuggling a pillow like this since she was a child. She had never imagined there being breasts in her face though. Tenten moved her arm from under the pillows. It found it's self wrapped around Hinata's back, hand resting on her ribs. "Just wanted to put your face in my boobs." Tenten rubbed her cheek against Hinata's ebony hair.

"They are nice." Hinata slowly rubbed her hand up Tenten's ribs. Tenten bit her lip in expectation. Hinata's hand went off her ribs and over to her arm. She found Tenten's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Tease."

"Go to sleep."


	6. Showing Up

Ino and Shikamaru were walking up the stairs of Tenten's apartment building. She had been awake for most of the morning. He had slept in as long as he could before she abruptly woke him up. Hinata's family was looking for her. Ino had found out while buying breakfast and went straight to get Shikamaru after. She didn't say a word about last night to Neji, Hinata's cousin. Just that she would help find her. "Hinata has to be here right? If she didn't go back home last night then she's here."

"Most likely." Shikamaru droned out.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me." She pushed him with her shoulder as they walked. 

He exaggerated the force and bumped against the wall then back into Ino. "I just hate running errands."

"We are looking for our friend, who is missing." Ino opened the door to the fifth floor.

"No, we're telling our friend to go home before her family destroys the village looking for her." Shikamaru passed through the doorway behind her, his hands in his pockets. "I knew going out to drink last night would cause trouble for me.."

"Well you suggested it in the first place so don't cry now." They had reached Tenten's door at this point. Ino turned back to look at her boyfriend. He had taken a spot leaning against the wall across from Tenten's door.

"Well you suggested to be their witness to marriage and dragged me into it."

Ino took a step toward Shikamaru and put her hands on her hips."Well, You, can suggest your way out of this relationship if you don't like being dragged into my life."

Shikamaru leaned off the wall, closing the space between the two bodies. "I'm sorry." He snaked his arms under her's in a hug. He lifted her off the ground in a spin and kissed her. This was something he never would have done in the view of others. She lips curled into a smile from the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sitting her down in his former place against the wall he said. "You're the only who sees the real me. You know I love you and want no one else. I'm not trying to come off as an asshole." They separated. Shikamaru took a quick glance down the hall, looking for anyone who could have seen the affection. "I'm just not looking forward to her family seeing the marriage certificate, seeing our names, and biting our heads off."

Ino chuckled a bit. "Oh, you think I'm sticking around for that shit show? No. I got us assigned to a mission for two weeks to let this whole thing die down while we're gone. We leave ASAP for the Wind Village."

Shikamaru grinned and turned to knock on the door, but also to hide his slight blush. "Keep thinking like that and I'll have to marry you or something."

"That's my plan." She playfully kneed him in the butt and he swatted it away. Shikamaru's knock had a friendly pattern to it. It went unanswered.

"Shit." He cursed under his voice. "They better be here." Now he banged on the door frame with the bottom of his fist. "Tenten! You home?"


	7. Waking Back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I'm getting excited with writing again and really enjoying writing this. Kudos are appreciated! :D

Tenten and Hinata were cuddled up in Tenten's bed. They had been asleep for almost 3 hours. It was nearing one p.m. In their sleep they had moved some. Hinata was now laying on her stomach. She had moved almost half of her body on top of Tenten. Hinata's head was still on her chest, She had fallen asleep to the sound of Tenten's heart. Hinata's right hand was still holding Tenten's left. Tenten's other arm was draped across Hinata's back. Hinata had also taken Tenten's left leg and cuddled it between her own. Both had one appendage sprawled out. Hinata's left arm was stretched out straight. Tenten's right leg was sticking out of the blanket with the foot hanging off the bed.

The morning warmth was now a mid day heat. Tenten had started to sweat underneath the warmth the blanket and Hinata. There was a knock at the door and it woke up Hinata. She opened her eyes in slight confusion. She wondered what had woken her up or if she just had naturally. She enjoyed the position the two of them were in and lightly squeezed Tenten's leg with her's. Then there was a bang at the door. This shot her into a panic. Tenten woke up at this point.

Hinata sat up in the bed very quickly and even pushed herself away from Tenten. What if someone barged in and saw them together she thought.

"Tenten! You home?" It was a voice familiar to both but neither could place right away.

Tenten sat up and touched Hinata's hand, she could see the fear on her face. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and focused through the door. It was Shikamaru and Ino, it lessened her fear but she was still in panic mode. What was going on? Why where they here? Tenten let go of her hand and got off the bed, walking toward her closet. "It's Shikamaru and Ino."

"See? They're probably just checking up on us." Tenten got to her closet and began opening it. "Be there in a second Shikamaru!" She yelled while opening her closet and fishing through it.

"Why did you say his name? Now they could guess I'm here." Hinata went to grab her clothes.

"What were you gonna do? Hide under the bed?" She pulled a white yukata out of her closet and held it out to Hinata. "Here, this is easier to put on." Hinata took it and got off the bed. Next Tenten pulled out a blue yukata and two small obi belts, dropping the obi on the corner of the bed.  
"Are you just gonna let them in?" Hinata was quickly wrapping herself with the yukata, as was Tenten.

"Yeah, They already know everything. Calm down Hinata." Tenten walked to in front of Hinata and picked up the obi, handing one to her. Two began tying the belts. "We were gonna go talk to Kakashi anyway. We can ask them the same questions. Just don't have prep time." Tenten finished tying her belt and grabbed Hinata's face, kissing her quickly. " I promise everything will be fine. And there's a brush in the top drawer of my night stand."

Hinata was surprised by the kiss but it helped to ground her. So did Tenten's words. "Thank you." Tenten turned and began toward the front door of her small apartment. Hinata went for the brush and was quickly trying to get rid of her bed head. 

Tenten reached her door and then looked back to Hinata who was working on a stubborn knot. She waited till Hinata got it undone and then began unlocking the door. She smiled, seeing the difference in how she couldn't care less about her appearance first thing in the day. She opened it and put herself in the way on anyone seeing further into the apartment. "Hey, Just you two right?"

"Yep." Shikamaru answered. His hands had returned to his pockets while he and Ino were waiting.

"Hinata's here right?" Ino asked, looking over his shoulder.

Tenten looked back to Hinata, who was hiding their clothes under the bed. She suppressed a chuckle. "Yeah." She paused for a moment till Hinata got up and turned around, making eye contact. "Why don't you guys come in." Tenten said while opening the door and stepping aside to make room for them. Shikamaru walked in and just stood next to Tenten. Ino walked in and went straight to Hinata.

"Hi." Hinata meekly said to Ino. Her eyes darted to Tenten quickly before she smiled at Ino and met eyes with her. Ino smiled very kindly back to her.

"Hey." Shikamaru raised his hand nonchalantly in greeting to Tenten.

"Hey." Tenten returned and shut the door, re-locking it. She watched Ino approach what she knew was a skittish Hinata. "I'm gonna make some Tea." Tenten started toward her kitchen nook.

"I'll help." Shikamaru followed her, thinking Ino would probably want some time alone with Hinata.

Ino looked back and saw them walking to the sink. When she turned back to Hinata her face was serious. "Hey, are you okay? Like, how are you feeling?"

Hinata sighed. Her and Ino weren't the closet of friends but had been getting closer recently. The past few months she had been coming to Ino for general dating advice. They had a few serious talks and she knew Ino's serious face. There was no point in hiding how she felt, she knew Ino would see through a lie. "I'm really nervous." Her smile broke. "And we were just asleep so I'm still getting over being startled awake honestly."

"Just asleep?" Ino asked, shocked a little, and quickly looked down to see if Hinata was still wearing the ring she saw the night before. She was. Ino hoped they remembered last night. She hoped she wouldn't have to break the news to them.

Hinata noticed Ino's eye movement and look of slight dread. "Oh, we woke up earlier. We know we're married.."

Ino let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Thank god. I don't think I could have told you."

"I would have." Shikamaru chimed in while looking over Tenten's tea selection.

"Shut up." Ino called back at him. Tenten quietly thanked him while filling up her kettle. "Well I'm glad you remember last night."

"We do not. We were hoping you can help us with that?" Hinata had some hope in her voice.

"Oh." Ino shouldn't have been surprised. It was the most drunk she had ever seen the two of them. She had to hand it to them though, they could hold their alcohol. "Um, do you remember leaving the bar?"

Tenten had sat the kettle on the stove and was now listening in on their conversation. She was also slightly amused at how long it was taking Shikamaru to choose a tea.

"No, we do not. We both lost track around the third bottle I think." Hinata's nerves had died down enough that her curiosity was now taking over. "What happened?"

Damn, She was going to have to recall it to them. Ino let out a long breath, trying to remember everything in order. Last night she was a little tipsy as well. "Well, a lot girl... Maybe we should sit down?"

"Alright." Hinata looked back and sat down on the bed. Hoping Ino would take the chair next to the bed. She did but moved the chair to were she was sitting across from Hinata.

Shikarmaru had placed a hand on his chin, staring over the assortment of tea. It was as if this would be the most important decision of his day. "It's just tea dude." Tenten said while leaning against the counter.

Shikamaru reached for one but then withdrew his hand, frustrated. "That's why it's so troublesome.."


	8. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this took a while to write compared to the other chapters. Finally getting into the meat and potatoes of plot. I hope you like it. It's the longest chapter.  
> Was hard finding a way to end this chapter. Also got partially distracted by writing a part of later chapter half through finishing this one but I caught a writing bug that only let me write that section.  
> Thank you all for reading and the comments and the kudos! The story just reached 101 hits as of uploading this.

Hinata sat nervous and curious on Tenten's bed. Her head was filled with all the possible ways last night could have taken place. She was about to learn though. She looked to Tenten who had turned away Shikamaru, watching the kettle. But Tenten was also undoing the two messy buns that her hair had become. Combing through her hair with her fingers. Hinata thought she was beautiful. "Um, maybe you should wait till Tenten's done with the tea?" She knew Tenten could have heard from where she was, but Hinata wanted her at her side.

"Yeah no problem." Ino leaned back in the chair and she remembered the Hyuuga were looking for Hinata. "Oh. The reason we came over in the first place is your family is looking for you."

"What?" Hinata hadn't even thought about that. "Why?"

"Well they have people looking through out the village for you. I ran into Neji this morning. He asked if I knew where you were, I said no. He told me him and some Hyuuga guards saw you rush into the compound and then rush back out again. He asked you what was going on and you told him "Piss off." So they got worried when you never came back to the compound."

Hinata listened to Ino's words and tried to remember. She couldn't imagine telling Neji to piss off but part of herself was proud she did it. Then she realized the truth of the situation. She was gone for one night and her dad sends the guards out to find her? She didn't know whether to be pissed or touched that her absence was missed in the first place. It did lit a small fire of anger though. "Almost makes me want to stay gone.."

Ino laughed a little. "Wouldn't recommend it. Seems like they'll turn the village upside down looking for you."

"Well I'm sure he'll love the news when I tell him..." Hinata sighed slowly after and looked over, out the window. She was wishing she could be a cloud.

Shikamaru finally picked up a box of tea. "This one." It was plain green tea. Tenten shut her eyes in frustration. Was he actually trying to be annoying? "It's perfect."

"Yep, just like you buddy." Tenten roughly took the box of tea and turned her back to him. She dropped a few tea bags in the kettle and pulled it off the stove. "Get the cups." She grabbed her kitchen stool and walked over to the bed. The stool was placed in between Hinata and Ino and the kettle on top of it. Shikamaru followed her, two cups in each hand. "I don't like your boyfriend anymore." The joke was more for Shikamaru to hear than Ino.

"Hey, what did I do?" Shikamaru honestly asked as he gave everyone a cup. Ino just laughed to herself. She was happy someone else had to deal with it for a change.

"You know." Tenten said as she took a cup from him. He didn't know. A traditional green tea was perfect for news of a wedding in his mind. Tenten poured Hinata's first, then Ino's, then Shikamaru's, and then her own. "Thank you." Hinata's words were polite, sweet, practiced. She took the cup in both hands and began to blow across the tea. Shikamaru and Ino accepted their tea silently.

"You're welcome babe." Tenten sat down carefully right against Hinata, trying not to spill anything. She hadn't even realized what she said. It was the first time she had ever said it, but it came out naturally. That single word, Babe, had forced Hinata's lips into a delicate smile. She tried to continue blowing on her tea but it wasn't going so well. She was going to have to get used to this. "So Ino, tell us what happened last night?"

Ino was looking down at her tea and slurped some up. She had learned manners but that didn't mean she used them. "Well, we drank. You two drank like 4 bottles each. Then you called it a tie from our advice. We all headed out. Then, you Hinata, grabbed Tenten's hand as we walked. You guys started flirting out of basically no where. It was like you were having a flirting competition. We walked past a training ground and Tenten, you said something like, I bet I can beat you in a kunai throwing contest. Hinata accepted and you two agreed you would do one request for the winner, no limits."

"Oh gosh, I'm guessing I won that though." Tenten had confidence. She had never lost an accuracy contest.

Ino was quick to respond. "Nope. Hinata scored a 21 and you scored a 15." Tenten was honestly ashamed by the score. It took her a second to fully accept it. "Hinata, can you guess what you asked Tenten to do?" Hinata shook her head. She was in disbelief of what she was hearing. Flirting in front of friends while in public. Just taking Tenten's hand. Beating Tenten. "You asked her to marry you. Told Tenten you loved her. Just like that." Tenten looked over at Hinata, her face had gone red. She never imagined she would admit her feelings in front of other people. "Tenten, you didn't believe her. Honestly you got a little pissed and told Hinata that wasn't funny. Hinata just grabbed you and kissed you. After that, Hinata, you said you were serious. That you're in love with her and you wanted to be her wife. That you didn't care who knew it. That you would marry her right then even, tonight. And Tenten, you just said okay, let's do it tonight then. You two quickly made this drunken plan. It was mostly whispers between yourself. Told me and Shika to go find Kakashi and bring him to the tower. That you would meet us there in no more than 15 minutes. And then you both ran off in separate directions."

"To get the rings.." Hinata said and looked down at her ringed finger. Tenten reached over and took a hold of the hand Hinata was watching.

Ino took a glance toward Shikamaru, the tender moment between them reminded herself how much she felt for him. He was standing behind her and looking out the window, sipping his tea. "Yeah. I didn't think Kakashi was going to be willing to go through with it. He was More than happy to though. Said it was right out of one of his Icha Icha Paradise books." Shikamaru scoffed a little after he said it, then returned his cup to his lips.

"It surprised us." Ino returned her eyes to the two girls. Holding hands and trying to make sense of the facts of their new world.

"Well, I'm not upset he did it.. Are you..?" Hinata looked up from their hands to find Tenten already staring at her.

Tenten chuckled with the shake of her head and a grin. "Of course not Hinata. No, a thousand no's." She placed her forehead against Hinata's. This made Hinata blush, but only slightly. She was determined to get used to letting her walls down. Hinata nuzzled Tenten's nose and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Get a room." Ino joked. Shikamaru's shyness had rubbed off on herself some. Though the display of affection warmed her heart. Tenten broke the face to face contact, Giving Ino a playful look. She wasn't going to say anything. "Oh, speaking of you gals kissing. When Kakashi said, "You may kiss the bride." You made the fuck out with each other. Like, to the point where we all looked away." Ino laughed at the red creeping out of both of their cheeks.

"G-get out of our room!" Tenten yelled slightly and pointed to the door with her hand that was holding her cup. She was joking back with Ino. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and started walking toward the door. Hinata was blushing, but smiling to herself. Tenten said Our room. Also she should have guessed they had kissed the night before. So that was her first kiss, not the one from when she asked to be kissed. She didn't remember it though, so she was still going to count that kiss as her first.

Ino put her arm back and blocked Shikamaru's path. "You know we're just shy. We probably should be getting going soon though." Ino drank down the rest of her tea let out a satisfied breath of air afterword. "That's the whole story of last night in the basic facts. But we can answer any questions?"

"What did we do after the ceremony?" Hinata asked. Tenten lowered her arm, and took a drink of tea.

"You two said you were gonna go celebrate." Then Ino smiled cheekily. "And I assume you two had quite a bit of fun when you got alone." Overtly hinting at the two of them having sex. For all Ino knew they were naked under their yukata.

"No! We did not.." Hinata burst out then quickly trailed off, looking to her lap.

Tenten looked to Hinata then back at Ino and Shikamaru. If Hinata wasn't there she wouldn't have been hesitant about talking about her sex life. "Yeah.. It was my first thought when I woke up. But no, we were completely clothed when we went to sleep and woke up." She wanted to change the subject for Hinata's sake. "So I'm guessing we parted ways and that was the last time you saw us last night?"

Shikamaru was the one to answer. "Yes. You went off in the direction of your apartment."

"What time was it then?" Tenten asked.

"Thirteen minutes after one a.m." Shikamaru answered precisely.

"You would know exactly." Ino said looking back at him.

"I was tired. I wanted to know when we were finally getting to go home and sleep." 

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yet I was still able to get up early and go get our breakfast." Shikamaru shrugged, slight guilt on his face. "Anything else you want us to tell you?"

Hinata looked up to Ino and Shikamaru, Her face serious and wanting an answer. "I want both of your opinions.. Do you think we fucked up last night?"

Shikamaru was quick to answer. "No. You are best friends. Hinata, it's obvious you truly love Tenten. I can see it. I assume you feel it. It's not the same way you felt toward Naruto is it? It's not just admiration and infatuation. I wouldn't have gave my blessing if I couldn't see both of you happy and growing old together. You did not fuck up. Plus, Tenten told me she had feelings for you when you started dating Naruto." Tenten pursed her lips and gave Shikamaru a small glare. He promised to never tell anyone that. It was a surprise to Hinata though. That was over a year and a have ago. How long had Tenten liked her? She only became aware of her feelings toward Tenten about 5 months ago. 

Her boyfriend's caring but direct words made Ino smile. "I think the same. This wasn't a fuck up. You two really care about the other one. I've had my suspicions that it was deeper than friendship for a bit. Yes, it was risky, but I know you'll be able to handle it fine together." Ino stood up and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "This is a good thing." She put her other hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Both of you."

Hinata stood up and hugged Ino. Hinata smiled over Ino's shoulder to Shikamaru. "Thank you both. I'm glad you were the ones who helped us." Ino hugged her back, closing her eyes and smiling.

Tenten stood up from the bed, making eye contact with Shikamaru and making a head movement toward the door. "Thank you for filling us in on everything. It seems we've got a big day in front of us that we really should be getting to." Tenten said while taking Hinata and Ino's tea cups. Hinata broke her hug with Ino and the two girls smiled deeply to each other. Shikamaru understood the head gesture. "You're more than welcome. We have our business to attend to. We leave on a mission, for the next two weeks, later today." Shikamaru sat his cup down on the counter where Tenten soon sat the other cups down.

Ino moved to Shikamaru's side and took a hold of his hand. He gave her a small look of protest but she didn't care. She was happy and love was in the air. To her, he was lucky he was only getting his hand held. "Good look with Hiashi. Just speak your truths and hope for the best."

"Yeah.." Tenten put a hand on her hip and thought about how the next few hours were going to play out. She shook the thought from her head and smiled at the couple. "Well, I'll walk you to the stairs." She started for the door. Hinata caught the last of that, 'to the stairs', why not just to the door? Tenten opened the door and the couple turned around to Hinata.

Hinata was standing at the corner of the bed, attentive watching everyone. "Good bye and good luck Hinata. We love you gals." Ino said. Shikamaru waved silently good bye and gave Hinata one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you again, and good luck on your mission." Hinata gave them a formal bow.

"Be right back." Tenten said before the trio walked out, closing the door behind them.

Hinata's demeanor changed now that was alone. Her shoulders untensed and she sat back down on the bed. Then she activated her byakugan to watch them through the walls. Something was going on.

Soon Tenten was back in the room. She went toward Hinata. Wanting to kiss her, or at least have some from of contact with her. Hinata's expression wasn't as happy as her's. Hinata raised a hand in front of her, signalling Tenten to stop. She did and was confused. Hinata lowered her hand. "I won't have any secrets in this marriage." Hinata firmly stated. "You married a Hyuuga so don't try to hide things from me.. I watched you though the walls. You bought drugs off of Shikamaru. Just tell me, why did you hide it from me?" Hinata stared at Tenten, resolve in her eyes, waiting for an explanation.

Tenten reached into the sleeve of her yukata, pulling a baggie from the inner pocket. She held it out for Hinata to see. It was filled with a certain green plant. "It's cannabis. I wasn't trying to hide it from you purposely. Shikamaru's a pretty private guy and doesn't want everyone to know. I was going to tell you. There's no way I could hide that I smoke from you for the rest of our lives." Tenten closed the distance between them. She knelt in front of Hinata, putting her hands on Hinata's knees. "Believe me when I say this. I will never hide anything from you. I will never lie to you. If you told me you didn't want me smoking then I would stop right then."

Hinata took a moment to think. "No.. I don't want you to stop. Thank you for being honest though. I just don't want us to hide things from each other." She picked up Tenten's empty ringed hand and kissed it. "I love you, secrets and all. I want us to be comfortable to tell each other anything, any secret."

There was that word again. That was twice Hinata had told her she loved her. To Tenten, love was a foreign word. She had no parents to ever tell her she was loved. She had never said it to someone else. Tenten was holding tight onto Hinata's hand, which had returned to her lap. "Well, want me to tell you my first secret?" Tenten bit her lip while taking a short glance away from Hinata's eyes, but quickly remade eye contact. "I.. I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile." Her voice was shaky. "I don't want you to think you're married to someone who only just likes you, Because I love you so fuck-"

Tenten was stopped by Hinata leaning over and hugging her. In one motion she pulled Tenten up and then leaned back, pulling Tenten down on top of her. Tenten was forced to quickly straddle her. "I love you too." She knew how powerful those words from Tenten were. Hinata moved a hand to the back Tenten's neck and pulled her down, meeting their lips. The women kissed, and then were soon making out. It lasted for what seemed like hours for them.

Soon they would be in front of Hinata's father. She was scared before, but Tenten's confession had given her that last bit of courage she needed to confront him with the news. She wasn't scared anymore, She was prepared for whatever may come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first serious fanfic in years. TenTen and Hinata are one of my favorite couples ever in anime. I'm hoping on doing at least around ten chapters. I can never seem to find much of strictly TentenxHinata fics or art so I'm throwing my hat in the ring. I'm open to criticism and looking forward to feedback!  
> Once again, thanks for reading. -Rowan


End file.
